


5 A.M.

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millburn groans out a breathless noise that might have been ‘Fifield’, and soon he’s saying it like a prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/35508292524/oh-yeah-i-wrote-some-fiburn-at-5-in-the-morning), i'm working on moving old fic that i did before i had an ao3

He clings to Millburn like his life depends on it, his cock pleasantly crushed between their bellies. He wants to jerk himself off, but his hands are currently too busy holding Millburn’s mouth to his own and petting and scratching down Millburn’s back.

Millburn groans out a breathless noise that might have been ‘Fifield’, and soon he’s saying it like a prayer. Millburn bites his lip a little harder at the start of each syllable, and forms the name into Fifield’s mouth in a thousand ways that sound so good they’re nearly lethal.

Fifield wraps his legs around him tighter, arching up against him, trying to do everything he can to get Millburn deeper in him. He’s already bottoming out with each careful thrust, no friction left between them now that they’ve both worked up a thin layer of sweat. Millburn hugs Fifield to him tighter, his arms tucked under Fifield’s shoulders, and he takes a break from worshipping Fifield with his own name to worshipping his neck with kisses.


End file.
